The present invention relates to improvements in animal traps and, more particularly, to a safe and sanitary means for trapping and disposing of rodents.
In the prior art, a difficulty with rodent traps has been that after the capture of the rodent, it was necessary to physically remove the rodent from the trap or otherwise to touch the trapped animal. This procedure is awkward, unsanitary and, to many people, renders the use of a mousetrap undesirable. It is, accordingly, an intent of the present invention to provide a means for trapping a rodent wherein the trapped animal will not be at all visible after the trap is closed and in which, the entire rodent trap can be disposed of together with the trapped animal.
The present rodent trap is, as well, safe with regard to both children and pets in that it does not have sharp edges whatsoever.
The prior art, as best known to the inventors, appears in U.S. Pat. No. 1,553,536 (1925) to Irvine entitled "Animal Trap." This reference lacks the simplicity of mechanical design needed to make its use feasible as a disposable rodent trap.